Earth 6162:Captain America:Sentinel of Liberty
by Earth 6162
Summary: Cap does what he does best stand up the liberties of the people,but what happens when someone brings the fight Steve but makes it personal.


**CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

 **SENTINEL OF LIBERTY #1**

 **RETRIBUTION PART 1**

 **By:Ben Blackwood**

 **BROOKLYN,CAP'S APARTMENT**

Steve Rogers,better known as Captain America stares out through window. As he watches the sunset Sharon Carter approaches him with a cup of coffee.

Sharon Carter:*hands over cup* Here you are Steve.

Captain America: Thank you Sharon.

Steve just stares at the cup doesn't ever take a sip. Sharon starts to ponder what is wrong with him,she grabs Steve's hand.

Sharon Carter: Hey..it's to drink not to look upon are you alright?

Captain America: Sorry….it's..just thinking about the fallen heroes I worked with.

Sharon Carter: The commandos and and Aunt Peggy again.

Captain America: I'm sorry.

Sharon Carter: *kisses Steve* Hey it's alright they mean alot to you. I understand so let's sit down here a you tell me the good old days old man...hehehe.

Steve smiles and he and Sharon begin to reminisce about the fallen Howling Commandos,Peggy Carter everything. While this was occurring in Arlington , changing of the guards is occurring in Arlington National Cemetery. As the guards are changing they are unaware of the enemy. Each guard are incapacitated or killed by unseen hostiles until only the guards who protect a special section of the cemetery are left.

Guard #1: Post one! Do you read me? Damn... how about you anything?

Guard #2: Same I'm getting nothing. I'm gonna go check what's going on..stay alert.

Just then a woman appeared in front of the guard. She was tall with raven colored hair. She towers over him staring at the young guard with her piercing blue eyes. As the guard attempted to reach for his side arm. The raven haired amazon grabs him by the throat,breaks his neck like a twig and discards him. The second guard draws his weapon and fires at the the woman is quite fast by the time takes aim at the woman again it's too late. She disarms the guards grabs him and just smiles.

Woman: You will do I only need one witness.

Guard: (trouble breathing) Who….are..you?

Woman: You are not worthy of knowing who I am! All you need to know is we need you to call them.

Guard: Call..who?

Woman: Call Shield you will call them tell them everything you see.

Guard: Why?

Woman: Because,boy Shield will call him.

The woman lets the young guard go as the raven haired woman and her men destroy several graves. The young guard could do nothing but watch as he witness the discretion took place. The young guard began to shed tears as he watched graves of legends be destroyed. Soon what felt like an eternity the horror stop. The woman approached the the guard.

Woman: Now than boy you will call Shield and only them. Do you understand?

Guard: I will..call them and I gonna be glad to HEAR YOU FALL!

As the woman and her men left the guard did exactly what he said. Meanwhile back in Brooklyn Steve and Sharon are enjoy their time just chatting about the good old days and so much more.

Sharon Carter: So tell me,Steve with all the heroes you worked with who's you favorite?

Captain America: So I'm being thrown into the lion's den?

Sharon Carter: Answer the question,Steve.

Captain America: I'd have to say Logan.

Sharon Carter: (confused) Hold on ..hold on! Wolverine?

Captain America: Logan and I go way back even though we are different there are some similarities,Sharon?

Sharon Carter: Name one,please

Captain America: We both like motorcycles

Just as Sharon was about to reply she get a message for Director of Shield.

Sharon Carter: Yes,sir Agent 13 I;ll put you on speaker.

Phil Coulson: (on speaker) Steve are you there as well.

Captain America: I'm here,sir what's the situation?

Phil Coulson: Arlington it's better if you see it for yourself. Trust me I think you both want to see this.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

**Who is the raven haired woman? What grave did she and her men destroy? What does Cap have to do with it?**


End file.
